El principio de la otra historia
by mago-hao
Summary: La historia de como Alex un chico de España que vive en Inglaterra fue a parar a Hogwarts
1. El principio

_N/A: La primera parte tiene el nombre de los libros, pues es lo que paso con los otros personajes mientras el libro se centra en Harry, Hermione y Ron._

_Espero que os guste este primer capitulo y su primera parte pues los capítulos son largos y en la primera no cabra solo._

**La piedra filosofal**

**Capitulo 1: El principio de la otra historia**

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que la familia Cortés había dejado a su hijo en el orfanato de la calle de Dargón Crets.

El chico con su pelo rubio y ojos azules parecía inofensivo pero sus padres lo dejaron allí porque ese chico era algo raro, siempre que empezaba a llorar la casa se tambaleaba o algo raro sucedía.

Ahora es todo diferente tras que Alex, pues así se llamaba el chico, cumpliera los 11 años. Una carta inesperada llegó al orfanato. Aunque toda las cartas que le llegaban el las leía junto a la directora, nunca ante otra persona.

Un día, un hombre viejo entró en el orfanato y comenzó a hablar con la directora. Ambos estuvieron aproximadamente media hora hablando hasta que permitieron al chico entrar en la sala.

—Dígame profesora Andrómeda —dijo el pequeño mientras cerraba la puerta y miraba al anciano.

Andrómeda era una persona de mediana edad que estaba casada y tenía una hija, aunque nadie sabía de ellos.

—Sí, este señor quiere llevarte a su escuela privada para que aprendas allí —anunció la profesora mientras miraba al señor anciano.

El señor lucía una túnica morada, su pelo blanco y sus gafas trasparentes parecían delatar su edad. Aunque la sonrisa que reflejaba le hacía parecer lleno de energía.

—Me llamo Albus Dumbledore —se presentó el hombre—. Pequeño, has recibido las cartas de Hogwarts —decía el señor mientras miraba de reojo a la directora por si decía algo.

—Si, pero no tengo claro varias cosas, pone que es de magos y yo no soy un mago—decía el joven un poco confuso pero a la vez mirando con intriga al querer escuchar la respuesta del anciano.

—Si no lo eres ¿Por qué pasan cosas raras cuando tienes ciertos sentimientos en un momento? —el joven se quedó un rato en silencio mientras escuchaba la frase de Dumbledore.

En el silencio creado Andrómeda intervino.

—Alex, es lo mejor que te podría pasar yo también soy bruja y créeme que allí estarás mejor que aquí.

—Pero es que aquí están mis amigos de hace mucho tiempo no quiero dejarlos por nada… —decía el hispano con palabras tristes y a la vez algo preocupado.

Ante el silencio empapado por las lágrimas del pequeño chico, salió corriendo del cuarto rumbo al patio donde tan buenos momentos pasó con todos sus amigos. Su huida sorprendió a los dos mayores pero Dumbledore entendía que la actitud del joven era la más adecuada.

—Ira a la escuela, Dumbledore, ahora está triste pero él es un chico muy valiente y sé que ira —comentaba Andrómeda mientras cerraba una carpeta.

—Aun así separarse de sus amigos será difícil, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta su historia —agregó el viejo mago mientras se tocaba la barba.

Después de una semana, Dumbledore volvió. Para Alex esa semana había sido fantástica aunque no lo pareciese, él sí quería ir a la escuela pero junto a sus amigos, aun así aprovechó el tiempo con ellos como si nunca más los volviera a ver.

Luego de recoger sus cosas, Dumbledore lo llevo al callejón Diagon donde compró sus materiales y la lechuza. Tras caminar por todo el callejón llegaron a Gringots el banco de los magos. Las paredes eran blancas al igual que la puerta y adentro era mucho más grande de lo que se veía por fuera.

—Señor, si no tengo familia ¿Cómo puedo tener dinero aquí dentro? —inquirió el muchacho mientras observaba el banco fascinado.

—Fácil, yo te daré unos cuantos galeones, dinero mágico por si no lo sabías —respondió el director.

—Gracias cuando pueda se los devolveré —contestó rápidamente el muchacho.

Pasaron tres horas y Dumbledore le presento al señor Ollivander donde consiguió su varita. Ésta estaba hecha de madera de pino con corazón de dragón en su interior.

—Muy buena varita —opinó Dumbledore

—Gracias.

—Bueno, ya va siendo hora de irse al tren, te llevaré en un momento pero a partir de allí deberás guiarte tú solo, toma el andén nueve y tres cuarto —Dijo el director antes de transportar allí al muchacho.

El chico se movía bien, solo por la estación mirando al arden nueve y diez pero hasta que no vio a un chico moreno con gafas pasar la pared no sabia que tenia que hacer.

Paso un rato hasta que el tren empezó a moverse, la mayoría de los compartimientos estaban llenos pero consiguió entrar en una que estaba solo por un chico llamado Dean Thomas.

Dean era un chico de piel morena y delgado, sus ojos marrones miraban a Alex como si lo estuviera examinando.

—Hola, me llamo Alex —se presentó el chico rubio, mientras le estrechaba la mano a Dean.

—Encantado yo me llamo Dean Thomas —dijo él respondiendo al saludo.

En caso de cinco minutos un chico esbelto de piel blanca y de ojos claros entró en el pequeño compartimiento.

Hola me llamo Seamus Finnigan, ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?… Es que los otros compartimientos están llenos —explicó el muchacho.

Dean y Alex asintieron sin decir palabra hasta que Alex le puso la mano a Seamus y se presentaron.

—Hola, yo me llamo Alex y él es Dean —dijo Alex mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Después del apretón de manos los tres se pusieron a hablar sobre su vida así durante un buen rato hasta que una chica de un cabello castaño abrió las puertas mientras preguntaba.

—¿Habéis visto una rana llamada Trébol? Un chico llamado Neville la ha perdido.

Los tres chicos se quedaron callados y negaron con la cabeza, tras irse la chica empezaron a hablar como si no hubiese pasado nada. El viaje fue largo y Alex no creía que viajar en tren fuese tan interesante como para conocer a mucha gente nueva.

El tren se detuvo al llegar a una estación que daba a un lago. Al parar, los tres muchachos sintieron como un zumbido por el cuerpo y luego recogieron sus cosas y salieron, su compartimiento estaba a lado del de un pelirrojo y un moreno.

Tras bajar los tres amigos conocieron a un pelirrojo llamado Ron weasley y a otro de pelo negro llamado Harry potter. Seamus y Dean se asombraron pero Alex no pues no sabía quien era aunque todos lo conocían. Mientras pensaba por qué lo conocían un semi gigante barbudo dijo:

—Suban a los botes vosotros llegareis a Hogwarts por el lago.

Llegaron en poco tiempo al castillo, sus luces lucían con fuerza y hacían al viejo castillo un lugar perfecto e increíble, todos los de los botes tenían las bocas abiertas al ver tal antigüedad en tan buen estado. La imaginación de Alex explotó por los aires pensando todas las cosas que podría hacer y la cantidad de personas que conocería allí, tener amigos de verdad y vivir un montón de aventuras, cada vez que veía algo nuevo le gustaba mas tener esa vida.

Tras un buen rato de andar por los pasillo y esperando al grupo delante de una gran puerta los esperaba una mujer alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, tras pasar estas puertas se os dirá una casa van a pertenecer, Gryffindor, Huffelpuf, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa. Ahora seguidme —ordenó la profesora McGonagall.

Tras cruzar la puerta se veían cuatro mesas con varios chicos en ellas, al frente se veía otra mesa con los profesores y al lado cuatro relojes con distintas piedras brillantes y con un pequeño símbolo de distintos animales.

—Empecemos la ceremonia —anunció la profesora.

Los corazones de los chicos estaban latiendo con fuerza, todos estaban asustados menos dos o tres, mientras los cuchicheos empezaron la profesora empezó a llamar.

—Hannah Abbott —todos estaban pendientes de que pasaba, el sombrero seleccionador contestó nada más al ponerse en la cabeza de la chica— ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hanna iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff.

—¡Susan Bones!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hanna.

—¡Terry Boot!

—¡RAVENCLAW! Esta vez la segunda mesa a la izquierda fue la que aplaudió mientras Terry se acercaba.

Así pasó durante varios minutos asta que se escuchó: ¡SLYTHERIN! Dos veces, a dos chicos gordos, luego salió una chica, Dean y Seamus empezaron a hablar pero Alex no les escuchaba sólo tenía ojos para la chica que acababa de salir a ponerse el sombrero. ¡GRYFFINDOR! La chica se quitó delicadamente el sombrero y salió corriendo con una sonrisa.

Los siguientes fueron Seamus, Ron y Dean que desearon suerte a Alex y a Harry, los tres fueron para Gryffindor. Harry estaba nervioso y empezó a hablar con Alex durante el rato que iban pasando los siguientes. Mientras Harry hablaba, Alex pensaba en lo suyo, se preguntaba en qué casa sería elegido y cuánto deseaba que fuera Gryffindor pues sus amigos habían ido allí y él no quería quedarse solo.

—¡HARRY POTTER! —se escuchó.

Entonces Harry salió y se colocó temerosamente el sombrero, Dumbledore que estaba sentado en el medio de los profesores también se levantó un poquito y miraba con atención. Alex en cambio, sintió un pequeño cosquilleo pues era le ultimo que faltaba eso le causaba temblores.

—Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, Oh sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?

Harry se agarro a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no».

—En Slytherin no ¿eh? —Dijo la vocecita— ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, la mayoría de los Gryffindors se levantaron a aplaudir.

Alex, todos esperaron a la mención de su apellido pero el corrió hacia el sombrero y con la mayor tranquilidad que podía mentir se lo colocó.

—También es difícil donde pondré a este muchacho, eres el primer hispano que entra en Hogwarts, se ve que eres valiente pero por tú podrías estar en cualquier otra casa haber a donde te envió…. Bueno según mi teoría te mandaré a…. ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Dean y Seamus junto a los otros Gryffindors aplaudieron mientras el pequeño se movía hacia su mesa. Seamus y Dean le dejaron un sitio entre ellos para que se sentara. Para la sorpresa de Alex la chica de la cual se había fijado antes estaba delante de él. A su lado otra chica mas morenita empezó a hablar.

—Hola me llamo Parvati Patil —saludó la morena y luego señalando a la chica castaña de la cual Alex se había fijado antes, agregó: — Ella se llama Lavender Brown.

—Encantado, yo me llamo Dean Thomas —dijo Dean mientras mostraba una sonrisa— y ellos son Alex y Seamus— terminó de decir.

—Encantada —dijo Lavender mientras sonreía dulcemente. Esa sonrisa dejó en el limbo a Alex durante un buen rato sólo se despertó cuando Seamus le dio un codazo y ahí recién empezó a comer de nuevo.

Ni bien éste se sentó un gran festín apareció en la mesa. La cena duró todo lo que quedo de la noche hasta que el director anunció:

—Es hora de irse a la cama lo que queda de semana será libre pero cuando llegue el lunes empezarán las clases, en estos cuatro días podréis empezar a prepararse sin más que decir podéis partid a vuestras habitaciones.

La sala de Gryffindor estaba en lo alto de la torre, el grupo tardó varios minutos en llegar pues las escaleras cambiaban a placer. Cuando llegaron Percy Weasley, el hermano mayor de Ron y el prefecto de Gryffindor, les indicó dónde estaban los cuartos.

Los chicos subieron al suyo y al llegar al cuarto los seis chicos de primer año empezamos a hablar sobre las cosas del colegio y cual de las chicas les parecía la más guapa. Neville era tímido pero se veía que en el fondo era una gran persona, Seamus y Dean cuchicheaban mientras Ron hablaba con Neville.

Alex se puso a un lado de la cama y empezó a hablar con Harry, quería saber cómo su nombre era reconocido por todos pero para la sorpresa del hispano ni siquiera él mismo lo sabia. Tras un buen rato de hablar entre los seis y conocerse mejor todos se fueron a dormir menos Harry que se quedó mirando por la ventana y acariciando a su lechuza.


	2. conociendo a la casa

**La piedra filosofal**

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo la casa**

La torre de Gryffindor comenzaba a iluminarse por todos lados, el sol traspasaba las ventanas y despejaba la oscuridad que quedaba en el cuarto, en ella seis literas se cubrían a los alumnos.

En la habitación el primero en despertar fue Neville, su cara aún dormida mostraba sus ojos marrones casi cubiertos por los parpados. El baño se encontraba al lado y cuando entro pudo escuchar- como si de un rugido se tratase- como los otros chicos eran despertados.

Alex y Dean fueron los más rápidos en vestirse y asearse. Bajaron a la sala común donde les esperaban los demás miembros de Gryffindor. Para la sorpresa de Alex dos chicos gemelos y pelirrojos hablaban con el prefecto, la sorpresa era que los gemelos se parecían al prefecto.

-Que te pasa Alex- dijo Dean mientras lo miraba.

-Ellos-señalando a Fred y George- ¿también son hermanos de Ron?

Dean miro a los tres Weasleys y asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de ellos bajaron Seamus, Harry y Ron y se pusieron a hablar mientras se sentaban en los sillones.

Alex conversaba, con Harry y Ron hasta que un codazo de Seamus, que estaba sentado en el brazo del sillón, le desvió.

-Dime Seamus- dijo Alex tocándose el costado donde Seamus le había dado.

Seamus no contesto solo veía hacia arriba, la cara de Alex seguía fija en su amigo hasta que decidió mirar al mismo lugar.

Lavender Brown la chica de la cual Alex decía ser la más guapa de la escuela estaba en el pequeño pasillo que unía los dormitorios, iluminada por la luz solar que entraba por la ventana. La cara de Alex se quedo fija en la chica mientras su mente comenzaba a volar.

La chica comenzó a hablar con otras dos, una era Parvati patil y la otra era la chica castaña que había visto en el tren.

Neville al igual que las chicas, bajaron y se colocaron al lado de Seamos y Alex. Tras eso los nueve chicos empezaron a hablar sobre su vida.

Tras estar hablando durante un buen rato los nueve comenzaron su bajada hacia el comedor, al mismo tiempo un grupo Ravenclaw descendía también.

En el grupo estaban todos conversando, Ron hablaba con Harry y Hermione, Neville con Parvati patil y Seamus charlaba animadamente con Dean dejando vía libre a Alex para que empezara a hablar con Lavender, cosa que el rubio aprovecho.

Mientras seguían bajando los amigos cogieron confianzas unos con otros entre ellos Lavender y Alex. Su relación aumentaba pero en el fondo del corazón el hispano sabía que ella le tomaría como su mejor amigo, nunca como algo más.

Cuando llegaron al comedor otras dos chicas de Gryffindor salían, ninguno las conocían pues ellas siempre estaban juntas y no se separaban para nada, lo que sí se sabía de ellas era que estaban en primero como ellos.

-Hola- dijo Ron al verlas- ¿como os llamáis?

Una era morena mientras que la otra era pelirroja, la morena respondió-yo me llamo Tana bech, y ella – señalando a la pelirroja- se llama Raven. La pelirroja sonrío un poco y luego las dos volvieron a andar hacia arriba.

-Que raras… dijo Dean mientras abría las puertas del comedor y contemplaba junto a Alex la cantidad de alumnos que había allí.

El salón estaba vigilado por tres profesores, mientras que algunos alumnos se iban porque ya habian acabado de desayunar. Los amigos se sentaron en su mesa y empezaron a desayunar, en esa mesa había poca gente, solo seis o siete alumnos.

El salón estaba bien iluminado pues las ventanas que había allí eran bastante grandes. Los amigos desayunaron en poco tiempo y empezaron a andar por el castillo dando vueltas sin sentido alguno.

El tiempo paso rápido ninguno se encontró con los otros hasta que no llegaron al comedor y luego más tarde para la cena.

Para cenar había lo mismo que siempre, una gran cantidad de comida para que cada uno pudiera elegir. Alex tenía claro una cosa, estos días quería disfrutarlos pues él sabía que en los estudios no era exactamente un As.

Era de noche, esta vez no había prefectos que llevaran al grupo hacia arriba. Cuando todos acabaron de comer, se encaminaron rumbo hacia la sala común para pasar el poco tiempo que quedaba de la noche hablando.

Nada más llegar a las escaleras del vestíbulo un chico rubio, secundado por dos chicos morenos más altos y rellenos que él, los miraba fijamente con desafío.

-Veo que has hecho varios amigos Potter-dijo el rubio mientras se movía hasta el final de las escaleras seguido de otros dos.

Mientras Ron y Harry se ponían delante de los demás Alex preguntó por lo bajo-¿Quién es ese?

Mientras bajaban podían vislumbrarse los colores de Slytherin en la chaqueta.-Se llama Draco Malfoy- dijo Ron sin quitar la mirada.

Draco empezó a hablar, Alex y los demás miraban asustados a los tres alumnos que los observaban fijamente desde arriba. Durante un buen rato solo escucharon lo que Draco decía, hasta que Alex salto.

-¡¡¡PORQUE NO TE CALLAS!!!- Dijo Alex gritando sorprendiendo a sus amigos y mucho más a los Slytherin.

Draco saco la varita y apunto a Alex, este último, enfadado saco la suya. Hermione pensativa solo coloco la mano sobre la de Alex y la bajo. En ese momento llego Percy weasley.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- Dijo el prefecto de Gryffindor

Malfoy y los otros dos corrieron hasta desaparecer por una puerta que llevaba a las mazmorras.

Percy se largo, pues sabía lo que había sucedido, dejando al grupo de Gryffindor algo confuso. Gracias a varios pasadizos enseñados por los gemelos Weasley el grupo consiguió llegar a la sala común en poco tiempo.

Al llegar todos tenían sueño y se fueron a la cama, Lavender le dio dos besos en la mejilla a Alex antes de irse. Al recibir los besos se quedo atontado, su cara se había puesto como un tomate y respiraba con fuerza.

Hasta que Seamus no lo tiro al suelo el hispano no despertó del ensueño, tras volver en si los cinco amigos se fueron a la cama donde descansaron de aquel día.

Los tres días siguientes fueron aburridos ya que no había pasado nada nuevo), (reemplazar coma por punto el grupo se había distanciado un poco pues fueron castigados junto a Malfoy por causar el pequeño escándalo en el vestíbulo.


	3. primer trimestre

**La piedra filosofal**

**Capitulo 3: El primer trimestre**

La mañana llego rápida, mientras el sol iluminaba aún con poca fuerza, el primer día de escuela comenzaba y el pequeño rubio no había podido dormir bien esa noche. El chico de ojos cristalinos se levanto temprano, se vistió rápidamente y se lavo la cara, después regresó al dormitorio y para susorpresa niDean ni Seamus se encontraban allí, así que se apresuro al bajar por las escaleras, para encontrarlos a punto de partir al comedor.

La cara de los tres chicos se comparaba fácilmente con las de un trío de zombis, debido a la hora en la que se encontraban, sus rostros, reflejaban lo poco que habían descansado por la noche.

-¿No tendríamos que haber despertado a Harry y a Ron?-preguntó el joven rubio aún somnoliento.

Dean y Seamus todavía se tambaleaban debido al sueño, Seamus negó con la cabeza mientras se paraba ante las escaleras que ya habían cambiado de posición

-Es muy temprano, solo son las siete y diez de la mañana- respondió el moreno de ojos marrones.

Cuando las escaleras volvieron a situarse en la entrada donde estaban los tres jóvenes magos, una sombra apareció ante ellos seguida por otras dos más, los tres muchachos se quedaron observando adormilados sin saber lo que pasaba.

Tras estar varios segundos mirándose un chorro de agua impactó, salido desde una de las tres sombras, en la cara de los jóvenes Gryffindors. Alex cogió su varita, mientras intentaba recordar el hechizo que Hermione le enseñara hacedos días, y servía para aturdir al rival, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo solo pudo sentir como el agua le impactaba en la cara.

Tras poder secarse un poco, se impresionó al comprobar como las sombras habían desaparecido.

Los jóvenes se habían despabilado un poco al recibir el chorro de agua fría, así que su llegada al comedor fue rápida y el sol reflejaba a la gran cantidad de personas que se encontraban sentados allí esa mañana. Nada más llegar empezaron a desayunar, un poco más alejados de ellos estaba Lavender junto a Parvati patil y Hermione, que como era normal estaba leyendo un libro.

Un sonido resonó por todo el comedor, dejando un poco aturdido al hispano que comía lentamente una tostada.

-Son las ocho menos veinticinco-Dijo rápidamente Dean.

-¿Qué tenemos en la primera hora?-pregunto Lavender mientras se ponía de pie

-Tenemos transformaciones-se apresuro a decir Alex mientras imitaba a la chica.

El grupo tardo un buen rato en encontrar el camino adecuado, antes de poder llegar a la clase se encontraron con un chico, acompañado de otros dos.

-Así que pudieron llegar hasta aquí- formuló Malfoy mientras comenzaba a reírse.

-¡¡Que te importa!!- exclamó Hermione.

-Una chica valiente **-**dijo Malfoy quien continuaba riendo – pero deja que hable el extranjero es contra él con quien quiero pelear- termino el joven Slytherin.

Alex estaba con la mirada baja, en su interior sabía que no era capaz de enfrentarse a Malfoy, ya que era mejor que él a la hora de luchar.

Mientras Malfoy seguía insultando a Alex, la rabia del joven rubio aumentaba, no tenía idea de como actuar pues no conocía algún hechizo que pudiera librarle de Draco en ese momento. Mientras el grupo seguía rodeado por el joven Slytherin, un hechizo lo golpeo en el pecho, este callo al suelo y cojio su varita mirando a todos lados esperando encontrar al responsable.

El pasillo un poco oscuro todavía no mostraba a nadie y el enfado de Draco aumentó cuando vio que el pequeño grupo de Gryffindor había entrado en la clase.

El aula era amplia y el sol empezaba a manifestarse por las ventanas, dentro no había nadie, solo dos pizarras donde se encontraba escrito lo que deberían hacer y un gato gris sobre la mesa.

Draco aprovecho para empezar a hacerse notar entre sus compañeros, los siete Gryffindors se sentaron adelante y empezaron a hablar aunque no por mucho tiempo. El murmullo general empezó a disminuir cuando sobre los pizarrones aparecieron frases de castigos que pasarían si seguían hablando. Los alumnos asustados comenzaron la tarea.

Toda la clase estaba en silencio hastaque las puertas se abrieron abruptamente.

- Menos mal ¿Te imaginas la cara de McGonagall si hubiéramos llegado tarde?-le preguntó el pelirrojo al moreno de ojos esmeralda mientras respiraba por la gran carrera.

Mientras el pequeño Weasley terminaba su frase el gato salto hacia delante y una pequeña luz negra lo transformó en la profesora.

-¡Eso ha sido genial!- confesó Ron asustado por la transformación de McGonagall.

-Gracias por el cumplido señor Weasley, sería mejor transformar al señor Potter o ha usted en un reloj, así al menos uno llegaría temprano- regaño la mujer mirando a los ojos a ambos muchachos.

-Nos perdimos…- intervino Harry rápidamente.

-¿Mejor en un mapa?Espero que encuentren al menos su sitio- terminó diciendo McGonagall

Los dos alumnos se sentaron al lado de Alex, quien continuaba haciendo las actividades que había mandado la profesora, así que no se preocupó mucho por sus dos compañeros de casa.

La campana toco a las diez en punto, los alumnos tenían solamente diez minutos para llegar a la siguiente clase.

Los estudiantes de la casa de Gryffindor salieron del aula juntos, al mismo tiempo que advertían que les esperaban dos clases seguidas de pociones, y por si fuera poco con Slytherin, los chicos en especial Ron y Harry resoplaban al imaginarse la idea de estar dos horas más, al lado de Malfoy.

La clase de Pociones se dictaba en las mazmorras, el grupo fue el primero en entrar, y quedarse esperando a los demás estudiantes.

Draco se había sentado una fila delante de Alex y antes de que el profesor pudiese entrar, Alex había usado la tinta que tenia la mesa de Malfoy para colocar en un pergamino la palabra "tonto", y luego la colocó en la espalda del joven Slytherin que no se había dado cuenta.

Los Gryffindors empezaron a hablar entre ellos hasta que el profesor de pociones entro de golpe.

–No permitiré ni aireos de varitas mágicas ni bobos encantamientos en esta clase, lo advierto, seguro que ninguno apreciara la preparación de pociones, pero os enseñare a embotellar la fama y engañar a la propia muerte- Expuso Snape algo enfadado.

-¿Draco, qué, eres tonto?-Preguntó Alex por lo bajito.

-¡¡Qué dices asqueroso ilegal!!-Contesto Malfoy haciendo que los Gryffindors, menos Harry que estaba escribiendo, empezaran a reír.

-Tal vez algunos han venido a Howarts con habilidades tan grandes que no les hace falta prestar atención.-expuso el profesor mientras miraba a Harry - Señor Potter que gran celebridad- dijo con ironía -¿Qué resulta cuando se mezclar asfódelo con una infusión de ájenlo?- pregunto Snape a Harry.

- Lástima que no lo sepa, es obvio que la fama no lo es todo- terminó el profesor antes de dedicar toda la clase a practicar pociones.

Durante la primera hora la clase estuvo aprendiendo como hacer las pociones y la diferencia de caldero, la segunda fue la más divertida. Los alumnos tenían que hacer una poción fácil, llamada poción hervorisante.

Los Gryffindors y los Slytherin se dedicaron a molestar a los otros en vez de hacer sus pociones. Alex era el que más jugarretas creaba pues recogía varias cosas de suelo y las colocaba en las pociones de los Slytherin. Al mismo tiempo que los otros hacían lo mismo a los Gryffindors.

Hasta que no entro Snape la clase no se puso seria. Gracias a Hermione la mayoría de los Gryffindors sacaron un punto por sus pociones, en cambio a los Slytherin le dio cinco puntos por poción, aunque estas echaban un gas negro muy extraño.

Eran la una y media de la tarde, las clases habían acabado y todos los alumnos estaban en el comedor para empezar el almuerzo.

Alex descubrió, que no era el único que entendía sobre Fútbol, en la escuela. Así, mientras charlaba animadamente con Dean sobre quién era el mejor jugador de la liga inglesa, un estallido silenció totalmente a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Seamus había hecho explotar un vaso intentando transmorfar el agua en ron. Ahora, el silencio se transformaba en risas, hasta que miles de lechuzas entraban por las ventanas haciendo un gran estruendo.

-Mira le han traído una recordadora- Dijo Dean señalando una esfera transparente que tenia Neville.

-Yo he leído sobre ellas, se ponen de color rojo cuando se te ha olvidado algo- Comentó Hermione mientras miraba la recordadora.

-El único problema es no saber lo que se te ha olvidado- Dijo distraídamente Neville ante las palabras de Hermione.

Mientras Alex recibía el periódico Muggle, fue directamente a la sesión deportiva y Dean se le unió en la búsqueda de noticias.

Una cara feliz apareció sobre el joven moreno al mismo tiempo que en el rostro del rubio, el Manchester United había ganado al Portsmouthl dos a cero, mientras el West Ham había ganado al Liverpool por uno a cero. La mañana estuvo tranquila hasta que el chico descubrió que la siguiente hora era junto a Slytherin. Alex, Seamus y Dean fueron al jardín para relajarse allí antes de entrar a clases. Neville también fue con ellos, aunque se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo. Seamus intento explicar a Alex y a Dean para que servía el vuelo sobre escobas y cual era el deporte rey del mundo mágico. Alex no prestaba demasiada atención a la explicación de Seamus y se metió en el limbo por un momento pensando qué podría hacer para fastidiar a algún Slytherin en esa clase. El tiempo pasó rápido, y la señora Hooch había colocado una gran cantidad de escobas en el césped. Los alumnos llegaron y se pusieron en grupo de dos filas una frente a la otra. En la primera los Gryffindors y en la segunda los Slytherins. -Buenas tardes alumnos, bienvenidos a las clases de vuelo, para comenzar coloquen la mano izquierda sobre el palo de la escoba y decir "Arriba"- Explico la profesora de cabellos cortos y grises. Harry lo consiguió a la primera, mientras que Ron se había dado con la escoba en toda la cabeza; durante unos momentos todos los demás lo consiguieron, el que más tardo fue Neville. -Bien ahora montar sobre la escoba y cuando toque mi silbato daréis una patada al suelo, así se elevaran unos segundos y luego descenderéis- Terminó la profesora. Pero antes de que el silbato sonara Neville se había adelantado, y no podía bajar de su escoba, que volaba sin rumbo por toda la escuela. Chocó contra una estatua y pudo finalmente, bajar de la escoba, cayendo al suelo y dañándose el codo. La profesora lo llevó a la enfermería para curarlo, advirtiéndoles que quien volase sería expulsado del colegio. Draco se agachó y recogió la esfera del joven Gryffindor herido. -Si ese estúpido hubiese caído sobre esto la hubiera roto con su gran culo- bromeó Draco mientras reía. -¡Dámela malfoy!- Exigió el moreno de ojos verdes. Draco negó, se monto en su escoba emprendiendo un ascenso hacia las alturas. Harry le siguió, con su escoba y se perdieron a la vista. Goyle y Crabbe empezaron, junto a otros dos chicos de Slytherin, a molestar al otro grupo. Ron, Dean y Seamus discutían entre ellos mientras que Alex intentaba seguir de vista al grupo. -Hermione, dime un hechizo fácil para golpea sin hacer mucho daño…- le exigió a la castaña. -Pues puedes usar el ventoreon, un hechizo pequeño para golpear a los rivales ¿porque?- Explicó la chica mirándolo con la ceja arqueada. -Nada, Gracias Hermione- agradeció el chico mientras observaba como el Slytherin se acercaba. Draco bajaba lentamente, solo Goyle y Crabbe fueron a verlo, pero antes de que llegara a pisar tierra, una esfera morada había tirado al rubio de su escoba. -¡¡¡ ¿Quien ha sido?!!!- Pregunto cuando pudo incorporarse, respaldado por sus dos gigantes amigos. Alex se había escondido tras la multitud, que no dudo en correr hacia Harry que había descendido. El corazón de Alex, que latía con fuerza se relajo. Draco seguía enfadado pero una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro cuando la profesora McGonagall se había llevado a Harry del patio de vuelo. Cuando la profesora termino la clase, Draco seguía enfadado. La siguiente hora era libre y luego tenían una clase más antes de acabar el día. El grupo de Gryffindor estaba caminando por un pasillo cuando volvieron a ser acorralados por el trío de Slytherin. Alex volvió a notar como su corazón latía con fuerza pues sabía que lo pillarían tarde o temprano. -¡Sé que uno de ustedes fue el que me tiró de la escoba antes!- Exclamó enfadado el joven Malfoy. El grupo seguía callado y la paciencia de Malfoy llegaba a su límite. -¡No lo dirán, pues entones lo pagaran las señoritas!- dijo el rubio de Slytherin haciendo un gesto con la mano a sus gigantes compañeros. 

Goyle agarró a Parvati y Crabbe a Lavender, Alex se abrió camino entre Neville y Dean. Apuntando con la varita a Draco formuló "Ventoreon", pero antes de poder terminar el hechizo uno más rápido le había golpeado a él dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-Fuiste tú, ¿no? Maldito. Ahora lo pagaras- Le dijo el rubio de Slytherin al pequeño.

Pero antes de poder hacer nada otro hechizo lanzado desde el pasillo tiró al suelo a Malfoy dejando vía libre para que el grupo pudiese salir de allí sin preocupaciones.

A esa hora una noticia se hacía rumor por cada pasillo, Harry era el buscador del equipo Gryffindor.


End file.
